The invention relates to a sausage, which can be grilled or fried, and more particularly to a sausage making device for sausages made from a meat or protein mixture and a process for producing a sausage containing a protein and/or meat-containing mixture.
Frying or grilling sausages of the most varied type are known. It is also known to grill sausages in a helical or spiral form. A long sausage with an outer sausage skin, which is formed by a natural or artificial casing, is coiled into a spiral or helix, and is then fixed by spits.
The object of the invention is to devise an alternative to classical sausages, especially to classical frying or grilling sausages.